<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>national team here we go by interitio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340674">national team here we go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio'>interitio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Japan National Team, Japanese National Team, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, but that's literally all my fics so deal w it, chatfic, cousins being cousins, hoshiumi is feral but what else is new, i did this on impulse at 2 am help me, i know nothing about gao dammit, i'm projecting myself onto atsumu hah, if there's sex jokes i'm sorry so i'll label it as mature for now, it's an absolute mess, komori is a cockblock dont @ me, sakusa is dying, the background osasuna in this might overwhelm you, they do be pining, washikomo ? washikomo ., yaku is always pissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Japan's National team group chat ft. chaos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komori Motoya/Washio Tatsuki, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. let's fuck shit up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk bro this is random i'm probably gonna take months to update but it was an idea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>hinata</b> created <b>national team here we go</b></p><p><b>hinata</b> added <b>kags, bokubro, tsumu, sakusa, ushijima and 5 others</b></p><p> </p><p>hinata: hey! i figured it'll be easier to communicate this way, instead of privately texting about practice</p><p>hoshi: idk what made u think this is gonna be used for practice lmao</p><p>gao: I regret this already</p><p>sakusa: is this necessary</p><p>komori: are u necessary<br/>
komori: wait im sorry</p><p>tsumu: LMFAO rip motoya</p><p>bokubro: no sakusa we need himmm</p><p>yaku: go wild, i’ll take his place when needed</p><p>hyakuzawa: let’s not kill each other</p><p>komori: yes, listen to hyakuzawa</p><p>sakusa: stfu</p><p>komori: this is homophobia</p><p>ushijima: that’s illogical, he’s gay too</p><p>komori: internalized homophobia, keep up w the times<br/>
komori: have u seen him he looks 2 seconds away from killing himself</p><p>kags: ur basically begging for death</p><p>sakusa: you’re*<br/>
sakusa: motoya, run</p><p>tsumu: ah shit, here we go again</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: sachirou just said that kageyama and hinata’s sexual tension is unbearable<br/>
hoshi: this is gold </p><p>gao: he wasn’t wrong</p><p>sakusa: ^</p><p>yaku: ^</p><p>hinata: whATSKHJDHDSJ<br/>
hinata: NO WTF</p><p>tsumu: gay panicking already huh </p><p>hinata: no</p><p>bokubro: if u ever need help your favorite senpai is always here!!!</p><p>tsumu: yea, me &lt;3</p><p>sakusa: no &lt;3</p><p>yaku: no &lt;3</p><p>kags: no &lt;3</p><p>komori: no &lt;3</p><p>hoshi: no &lt;3</p><p>hyakuzawa: no &lt;3</p><p>bokubro: no &lt;3</p><p>gao: … no &lt;3</p><p>tsumu: wtf y’all<br/>
tsumu: ushi seems like the only one i can trust</p><p>ushijima: thank you.</p><p>hinata: dont listen to them youre great atsumu-san!<br/>
hinata: but bokuto-san is my favorite senpai</p><p>sakusa: hah</p><p>bokubro: THANK YOU HINATA!!!</p><p>yaku: you’re that unsuccessful huh, atsumu</p><p>komori: nice kill</p><p>tsumu: i hate yall<br/>
tsumu: ooo motoya is alive ??</p><p>komori: hell yeah, i went to get onigiri so kiyo can’t find me</p><p>sakusa: onigiri miya. got it</p><p>komori: fuck</p><p>tsumu: suna will hide ya<br/>
tsumu: so back to the sexual tension between shouyou-kun and tobio-kun,,</p><p>kags: no</p><p>hinata: no</p><p>gao: soulmates</p><p>bokubro: ^</p><p>hinata: BOKUTO-SAN NOT U TOO</p><p>yaku: if bokuto realizes, it means it’s that obvious lmfao</p><p>kags: wdym</p><p>hinata: huh???</p><p>tsumu: the obliviousness is off the charts</p><p>hinata: u arent any better</p><p>komori: he is though -osamu<br/>
komori: pretty sure it didn’t take him 6 years</p><p>hyakuzawa: actually they haven’t realized…</p><p>komori: oh<br/>
komori: so you’re both much worse-</p><p>tsumu: thank you samu, very cool &lt;3</p><p>hoshi: ATSUMUS DATING SOMEONE ????</p><p>sakusa: …</p><p>tsumu: …</p><p>komori: …</p><p>gao: …</p><p>tsumu: anyways, hinata</p><p>hoshi: ??????</p><p>tsumu: ya like anyone currently :)</p><p>hinata: no???</p><p>ushijima: oh<br/>
ushijima: he really doesn’t know.</p><p>kags: he likes someone???</p><p>tsumu: yeah, you</p><p>kags: i don’t like anyone either</p><p>komori: BYE DJHDUHDJKFJ</p><p>hoshi: NO</p><p>sakusa: i give up</p><p>bokubro: HELPFSKDJHD</p><p>gao: kags really went: i cannot see</p><p>yaku: i lost all faith in humanity</p><p>kags: ???</p><p>hinata: ???</p><p>ushijima: this was a mistake</p><p>tsumu: …<br/>
tsumu: great then, date each other @hinata @kags</p><p>hinata: NO</p><p>kags: EW</p><p>hinata: WDYM EW</p><p>kags: I MEANT EW</p><p>hinata: SHUT UP</p><p>kags: YOU SHUT UP</p><p>gao: is this how all couples fight ?</p><p>hinata: GAO-SAN</p><p>yaku: that’s dumb</p><p>bokubro: thats literally u and lev except its onesided but ok sure</p><p>hoshi: DRAG HIM </p><p>yaku: yeah i’m logging off now fuck you guys</p><p>tsumu: NICE ONE </p><p>ushijima: it seems like hinata and kageyama are not denying that they are a couple.<br/>
ushijima: so they’re dating?</p><p>sakusa: yes</p><p>kags: NO</p><p>komori: yes</p><p>hyakuzawa: yes</p><p>hoshi: YESSSS</p><p>hinata: i do not see</p><p>tsumu: love is blind, shouyou-kun</p><p>hinata: THERES NO LOVE</p><p>tsumu: don’t u love me ? &lt;3</p><p>kags: what</p><p>tsumu: what a quick reply from tobio-kun</p><p>gao: impressed by the way u immediately threw hinata to kageyama</p><p>tsumu: yeah i’m cool mhm</p><p>komori: no &lt;3 -osamu</p><p>sakusa: ^</p><p>hoshi: ^</p><p>sakusa: i’m at miya onigiri now</p><p>komori: FUCK NO</p><p>bokubro: a f for komori</p><p>tsumu: f</p><p>hyakuzawa: f</p><p>ushijima: f</p><p>hoshi: f</p><p>gao: f</p><p>sakusa: he deserves nothing</p><p>komori: fuckfuckfucsdkfhSDFHSJ</p><p>bokubro: RIP</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. kagehina oblivious haha oop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once again, havoc, but brought to Twitter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had some inspiration for the twitter formatting from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601522/chapters/60017104">Famous V-League Players Make Fools of Themselves on Twitter dot com</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crone_zone/pseuds/crone_zone">@crone_zone</a> !! it was an amazing story, go check it out !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsumu: hey losers<br/>
tsumu: good morning (≧▽≦)</p><p>ushijima: it’s 4 in the morning.</p><p>tsumu: and yet you’re awake (~_~メ)</p><p>ushijima: goodnight.</p><p>tsumu: oop-</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: please go one day without tormenting others</p><p>tsumu: no &lt;3</p><p>komori: he got u there</p><p>gao: why do u insist on playing with death like an idiot</p><p>yaku: why do u insist on being an idiot*</p><p>hoshi: why are u an idiot*</p><p>hyakuzawa: u really cant talk</p><p>komori: I HATE YALL</p><p>kags: i wish i was jared, 19</p><p>hinata: illiterate bitch</p><p>kags: WHAT DID U SAY BOKE</p><p>hinata: U HEARD ME</p><p>kags: U SUCK</p><p>hinata: NO U SUCK</p><p>bokubro: ah, young love</p><p>hinata: NO</p><p>kags: NO</p><p>tsumu: peak comedy</p><p>gao: truly soulmates</p><p>hyakuzawa: meant for each other</p><p>sakusa: you two are blind</p><p>yaku: blinded by love</p><p>hinata: FBDJFHKS</p><p>komori: gay panicking already ?<br/>
komori: that was fast</p><p>ushijima: let’s not distress them.</p><p>kags: thank u ushijima-san</p><p>ushijima: however, you all make valid points.</p><p>hoshi: LMAOOOO</p><p>hinata: why would i like bakageyama???</p><p>kags: WHY WOULD I LIKE HINATA BOKE</p><p>bokubro: well…………</p><p>sakusa: this is saddening</p><p>komori: u’re saddening &lt;3</p><p>sakusa: run</p><p>tsumu: why do ya do this to yourself</p><p>yaku: masochist</p><p>komori: i-</p><p>hoshi: oh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>tsumu: mMm yA LiKe wHeN dAdDy sPaNkS yA ?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>sakusa: wtf</p><p>kags: oh god</p><p>hyakuzawa: i wish to be illiterate</p><p>hinata: oh to see without my eyes</p><p>ushijima: please. no.</p><p>tsumu: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>hoshi: ATSUMUUUU<br/>
hoshi: U NEVER TOLD ME<br/>
hoshi: U HAVE A BOYFRIEND??????</p><p>atsumu: ah<br/>
atsumu: that</p><p>bokubro: u can hear his brain processing from here</p><p>gao: didnt realize u never words with more than 3 syllables</p><p>sakusa: you might need to explain to him what syllables are</p><p>hoshi: DONT HELP ATSUMU DEFLECT MY QN??????</p><p>gao: oops</p><p>komori: exposed</p><p>tsumu: a hah ah a<br/>
tsumu: it was a slip of the tongue,,,??</p><p>hoshi: BUT U STILL HAVE A BOYFRIEND<br/>
hoshi: WHO WOULD DATE U</p><p>komori: yeah ikr, who lol haha lmao ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>sakusa: we ask hirugami-san the same thing</p><p>hoshi: SACHIROU LOVES ME FUCK U<br/>
hoshi: @tsumu WHO</p><p>hyakuzawa: seems like gao and sakusa know?</p><p>komori: hey !!! i do too (^o^)</p><p>kags: god no another atsumu</p><p>tsumu: HEY</p><p>hoshi: MIYA ATSUMU</p><p>tsumu: gotta blast, love yall !!! (︶^︶)</p><p>hoshi: MIYA</p><p>bokubro: im curious now<br/>
bokubro: @tsumu<br/>
bokubro: @tsumu<br/>
bokubro: @tsumu</p><p>hinata: … @gao<br/>
hinata: who is it? (*^_^*)</p><p>tsumu: hinatA DON’T YOU TRY TO BRIBE GAO</p><p>gao: am closing my eyes </p><p>komori: (︶｡︶✽)</p><p>hoshi: @sakusa ????!?!?!?!</p><p>sakusa:</p><p>
  <b>sakusa muted national team here we go</b>
</p><p>ushijima: well.</p><p>tsumu: hah (/◕ヮ◕)/</p><p>bokubro: TELL US</p><p>tsumu:</p><p>
  <b>tsumu muted national team here we go</b>
</p><p>komori: LOL KDHUSHDSK</p><p>kags: oop-</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: if a building is already built, why is it called a building</p><p>gao: no<br/>
gao: dont</p><p>hyakuzawa: its too early</p><p>kags: it’s 6 in the evening?</p><p>hyakuzawa: too early.</p><p>komori: it’s never too early to take dick</p><p>sakusa: motoya what the fuck</p><p>tsumu: horny during dinner</p><p>yaku: please don’t</p><p>bokubro: just have a snack</p><p>tsumu: mMm dAdDy GiVe iT tHaT DiCk~~~</p><p>komori: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>gao: someones taking new boyfriend applications, i assume</p><p>sakusa: …<br/>
sakusa: yeah, washio is</p><p>komori: kiyO I-</p><p>hinata: ah</p><p>kags: washios dating atsumu?</p><p>tsumu: NO</p><p>komori: nO<br/>
komori: MY boyfriend has much better taste<br/>
komori: like me, i’m great ヽ(^o^)丿</p><p>sakusa: …</p><p>tsumu: i-</p><p>gao: komori ure asking to be killed</p><p>hinata: ???</p><p>bokubro: WHOS KILLING KOMORI</p><p>hoshi: ATSUMUS BOYFRIEND???<br/>
hoshi: HOW WOULD HE KNOW</p><p>ushijima: ah i see.<br/>
ushijima: congrats then, to both komori and atsumu.<br/>
ushijima: and, you know who you are.</p><p>tsumu: ushi gets it !! thank you (^o^) but you’re two months late</p><p>komori: thank you wakatoshi-san !!</p><p>hoshi: HUH???</p><p>hyakuzawa: my guess was correct then, congrats to the three of u</p><p>tsumu: (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ</p><p>yaku: yes, congrats to you guys<br/>
yaku: the four idiots can’t be that dense</p><p>sakusa: are you sure ?</p><p>yaku: …<br/>
yaku: right, fair enough</p><p>bokubro: huh</p><p>hoshi: ?????</p><p>hinata: wdym????</p><p>kags: what</p><p>tsumu: i’m crying wtf i-</p><p>ushijima: reread the conversation, maybe it’ll help.</p><p>gao: u really think it will…?</p><p>hyakuzawa: have some hope in them</p><p>hoshi: I STILL DON’T GET IT</p><p>yaku: you were saying?</p><p>sakusa: where did your braincells go, please put them to work</p><p>tsumu: hirugami-kun has all his braincells, leave him alone &lt;3</p><p>kags: ???</p><p>hyakuzawa: this has to be a joke</p><p> </p><p>hinata: is there practice?</p><p>bokubro: wrong chat</p><p>hinata: there are 4 of you in here anyways<br/>
hinata: so, is there practice?</p><p>tsumu: i-</p><p>sakusa: in an hour</p><p>hinata: hoLDUP</p><p>kags: HAH</p><p>hinata: SHUT UP</p><p>hyakuzawa: i’d like to stop this lovers’ quarrel<br/>
hyakuzawa:  i dont want it to escalate into unbearable sexual tension</p><p>gao: thank you, hyakuzawa, very cool</p><p>hinata: OMG NO KDHFDHJF</p><p>kags: NO WHY FKSJD</p><p>hoshi: ah, two pining volleyball players gay panicking over each other</p><p>bokubro: in the same chat</p><p>tsumu: give me a sec</p><p>yaku: please don’t do anything dumb</p><p>sakusa: have you met him ?</p><p> </p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
most amount of sexual tension in the national team, go<br/>
3.7k 🗨️ 3.2k ⟲ 5.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>
omg istg atsumu<br/>
1.8k 🗨️ 1.1k ⟲ 3.2k ♡</p><p>↳<b> BOKUTO HEY ✓ @bokutokoutarou</b><br/>
@hinata.s @kagetobio sorry guys<br/>
2.4k 🗨️ 2.3k ⟲ 4.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
agreeing with what bokuto said<br/>
3.2k 🗨️ 3.0k ⟲ 4.9k ♡</p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
the answer’s @hinata.s and @kagetobio , you can’t tell me otherwise, thank you<br/>
4.9k 🗨️ 4.6k ⟲ 7.0k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>ninja shouyou @hinata.s </b><br/>
i hate you guys, @ushijima youre my fav senpai now<br/>
3.2k 🗨️ 2.9k ⟲ 4.8k ♡</p><p>↳<b> msby !!! @msbylovers</b><br/>
THIS IS COMEDY #kagehina<br/>
629 🗨️ 937 ⟲ 1.3k ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was real quick because i did absolutely nothing this entire day even though i have so much homework oops,,,, haikyuu's latest chapter was just released but i'm too scared to read it hfff, i hope nothing changes for me despite its ending, and i'll continue writing on haikyuu !! stay safe everyone !!</p><p>leave kudos and comments, i appreciate it !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chatfic or twitter ? who knows anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's an absolute mess, iwaizumi regrets everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rush rush rush hff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>hinata</b> added<b> iwaizumi and aran</b></p><p>hinata: hi iwaizumi-san and aran-san!</p><p>iwaizumi: i really dont remember agreeing to this</p><p>aran: oh god</p><p>hoshi: it is what it is</p><p>ushijima: hello, iwaizumi. have you tried convincing oikawa to join this team?</p><p>tsumu: hell no<br/>
tsumu: two of us setters are plenty</p><p>kags: id comment on u being on the bench but i dont wanna be benched<br/>
kags: and that would definitely happen if oikawa-san was here so no</p><p>gao: would u though</p><p>hyakuzawa: yea he lost lol</p><p>iwaizumi: i-</p><p>bokubro: HE DID GREAT THOUGH</p><p>sakusa: no one stated otherwise</p><p>hyakuzawa: iwaizumi-san is going to kill all of us</p><p>komori: no, he doesnt have my consent (◕‿◕✿)</p><p>sakusa: he has mine</p><p>tsumu: dont kill komori, unless youre able to find us a replacement libero<br/>
tsumu: preferably as good as him<br/>
tsumu: -suna btw</p><p>aran: suna no</p><p>komori: sUNA WDYM PREFERABLY</p><p>sakusa: does washio consent</p><p>bokubro: washio says go wild</p><p>komori: NO HE WOULD NEVER WTF</p><p>tsumu: i guess its time to start searching<br/>
tsumu: @yaku any chance you plan on returning to japan permanently ?</p><p>yaku: …i’ll consider it when komori’s dead</p><p>kags: when…?</p><p>yaku: when.</p><p>gao: oh god</p><p>iwaizumi: no one kill komori wtf</p><p>sakusa: what’s stopping me ?</p><p>komori: i have all your secrets dont u try to lay a finger on me</p><p>hyakuzawa: that doesnt sound that threatening because its hard to believe</p><p>hinata: just spill the secrets</p><p>tsumu: yea youre gonna die anyways lol<br/>
tsumu: shit gotta run from tsumu</p><p>komori: ,,,,,</p><p>sakusa: don’t test me</p><p>komori: im not !! ( ⁰д⁰)</p><p>bokubro: pussy</p><p>sakusa:</p><p>bokubro: U SAW NOTHING AHAH THAT WAS A JOKE</p><p>aran: suna,,, are u alive ?</p><p>tsumu: nah i’m kiLLING THE BITCH RIGHT NOW</p><p>komori: sure, we already have washio anyways</p><p>hoshi: simp</p><p>gao: komori no</p><p>iwaizumi: i dont get paid enough to deal with this</p><p>kags: u have experience<br/>
kags: i would have lost my shit if i had to deal with oikawa-san for more than a decade</p><p>iwaizumi: fair enough</p><p>yaku: iwaizumi says that but turns soft for his boyfriend</p><p>hyakuzawa: change iwaizumi to u and say that into a mirror, thanks</p><p>komori: oH i know someone else ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>tsumu: rip komori once again</p><p>ushijima: you are not subtle and yet there are people who do not realize.</p><p>aran: ya mean atsumu’s bf ??<br/>
aran: it’s so blindingly obvious it hurts</p><p>tsumu: aran-kun wtf</p><p>hinata: WHO</p><p>bokubro: YEAH WHO</p><p>kags: ???!?</p><p>hoshi: SPILL RN @tsumu</p><p>sakusa: this hurts to read</p><p>gao: at this point just tell them?</p><p>tsumu: no no this is hilarious</p><p>yaku: it’s killing me slowly but go off ig</p><p>aran: inflicting your pain onto others huh</p><p>tsumu: aran-kun ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )</p><p>iwaizumi: u four might need a checkup<br/>
iwaizumi: did u guys hit ur head or something</p><p>hyakuzawa: dont try to save the hopeless</p><p>komori: i mean if kageyama-kun and hinata-kun can’t even figure out their own feelings</p><p>hoshi: ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵉᵃᶜʰ ᵒᵗʰᵉʳ</p><p>komori: they can’t figure out other’s</p><p>hinata: WHAT</p><p>kags: NO WTF</p><p>gao: yall gay</p><p>bokubro: ^</p><p>hinata: i do not see shit hinATA OUT</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: shawty</p><p>kags: like a melody</p><p>hinata: in my head</p><p>hyakuzawa: that i cant keep out</p><p>tsumu: got me singin like</p><p>komori: na na na na everyday</p><p>hoshi: ITS LIKE MY IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY REPLAY</p><p>sakusa: @iwaizumi tell coach i’m quitting the team</p><p>iwaizumi: understandable</p><p>ushijima: why.</p><p>gao: if u ignore it, it’ll go away</p><p>iwaizumi: “tooru: i did that with ushiwaka, didnt really work out &lt;3”</p><p>aran: life’s unfair deal with it<br/>
aran: i get stuck w the miya twins and im still alive arent i</p><p>yaku: quite surprised<br/>
yaku: but the other twin seems tolerable??</p><p>tsumu: ‘seems’<br/>
tsumu: he makes my life hell<br/>
tsumu: once called me at 4 am just to annoy me<br/>
tsumu: everyday i know he’s roasting me and yet he isn’t even around me</p><p>sakusa: …<br/>
sakusa: aren’t you with him<br/>
sakusa: willingly</p><p>tsumu: NO</p><p>hoshi: aw atsumu loves his brother after all</p><p>hinata: aww atsumu-san</p><p>
  <b>atsumu muted national team here we go</b>
</p><p>aran: oop</p><p> </p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
teammates in the national team ? cancelled ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ<br/>
3.9k 🗨️ 4.1k ⟲ 7.8k ♡</p><p>↳<b> kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>
tryna find who asked<br/>
4.2k 🗨️ 4.0k ⟲ 5.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
@kagetobio didn’t ask to listen to your gay panic and yet here we are<br/>
4.6k 🗨️ 5.4k ⟲ 6.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>jackalders @ japan vs argentina match 2021 @alders_stan</b><br/>
@kagetobio @atsumu and over who might that be (o_O)<br/>
703 🗨️ 683 ⟲ 1.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>msby !!! @msbylovers</b>

@kagetobio @atsumu @alders_stan uhh #kagehina ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>
239 🗨️ 162 ⟲ 495 ♡</p><p><b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>
we dont need atsumu-san on the team,,,, right?<br/>
3.4k 🗨️ 2.9k ⟲ 5.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
shouyou-kun !! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ and here i thought you were nice (￣ヘ￣)<br/>
2.8k 🗨️ 2.5k ⟲ 4.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
do it, your soon-to-be bf is the starter anyways<br/>
4.1k 🗨️ 4.3k ⟲ 5.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
WAIT NO ATSUMUS SERVES DONT<br/>
3.8k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 4.9k ♡</p><p><b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>
whos hoshiumi again?<br/>
4.6k 🗨️ 4.8k ⟲ 5.7k ♡</p><p><b>ushijima ✓ @ushijima</b><br/>
hoshiumi was not joking.<br/>
5.1k 🗨️ 5.1k ⟲ 6.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>
UR NOT HELPING<br/>
4.2k 🗨️ 4.4k ⟲ 5.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>ushijima ✓ @ushijima</b><br/>
i was not informed that i was supposed to help.<br/>
4.8k 🗨️ 4.7k ⟲ 6.1k ♡</p><p><b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
hinata just broke a window<br/>
5.6k 🗨️ 7.1k ⟲ 8.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPENING IN YOKOHAMA IN DECEMBER ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>
not even gonna change accounts, but was it tsumu triggering it ?<br/>
5.2k 🗨️ 4.9k ⟲ 6.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
@miyaonigiri i mean, he was the one who, well, “opened his eyes” ??<br/>
4.3k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 6.0k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPENING IN YOKOHAMA IN DECEMBER ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>
@sakusa y’all gay smh<br/>
4.0k 🗨️ 4.8k ⟲ 5.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>
such wise words from a restaurant’s twitter account, no choice but to stan (」＞＜)」<br/>
1.1k 🗨️ 1.0k ⟲ 2.1k ♡</p><p><b>iwaizumi hajime @iwachan</b><br/>
i really dont get paid enough for this<br/>
3.2k 🗨️ 3.4k ⟲ 5.0k ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please tell me if you enjoy the twitter parts !! it takes a while to format but i find it fun to play around with !! there's also no plot whatsoever in this fic so i'm sorry if you get confused,,</p><p>please leave kudos and comments, thank you sm !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. kghn: i cannot see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team suffering from #KAGEHINA 's obliviousness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>komori !! ✓ @komorimotoya</b><br/>
suna just said “ew, gays” to washio and i,, who’s gonna tell him<br/>
6.9k 🗨️ 6.2k ⟲ 7.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
@sunarin come over, i promise that i’m not with samu<br/>
5.3k 🗨️ 4.8k ⟲ 6.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>BOKUTO HEY ✓ @bokutokoutarou</b><br/>
@miyaonigiri<br/>
4.7k 🗨️ 2.7k ⟲ 5.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
@miyaonigiri<br/>
4.8k 🗨️ 2.9k ⟲ 5.2k ♡</p><p>↳<b> HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
@miyaonigiri<br/>
2.3k 🗨️ 1.9k ⟲ 4.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>suna rintarou ✓ @sunarin</b><br/>
@miyaonigiri Ψ(￣∀￣)Ψ<br/>
4.3k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 6.0k ♡</p><p><b>miya onigiri @ OPENING IN YOKOHAMA IN DECEMBER ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>
i’m single hmu<br/>
8.7k 🗨️ 9.3k ⟲ 11.5k ♡</p><p><b>suna rintarou ✓ @sunarin</b><br/>
don’t listen to @miyaonigiri he’s taken<br/>
8.6k 🗨️ 7.9k ⟲ 9.8k ♡</p><p> </p><p>komori: how do i skip practice</p><p>hyakuzawa: u dont</p><p>iwaizumi: ^</p><p>bokubro: just walk out, see what happens</p><p>kags: thats the worst idea ever</p><p>hinata: u think of something then</p><p>sakusa: go one day without bickering with him, please</p><p>tsumu: flirting*</p><p>gao: flirting*</p><p>hoshi: flirting*</p><p>yaku: oh god</p><p>hinata: WHYSKHSDKJSHD NO</p><p>kags: NO STOP</p><p>bokubro: theyre not denying it</p><p>komori: kagehina canon</p><p>hyakuzawa: wow congrats, u gonna tell ur fans now?</p><p>iwaizumi: why u saying that as if there are people here who actually revealed their relationships publicly</p><p>hoshi: i’m right here</p><p>iwaizumi: excluding bokuto and hoshiumi </p><p>bokubro: yeah, one hasnt even told us ahem @tsumu</p><p>tsumu: eye cannot see</p><p>ushijima: it is quite obvious, there seems to be no need for it to be explicitly stated</p><p>kags: who????</p><p>sakusa: are you all deprived of braincells</p><p>gao: this is hard to read</p><p>komori: just tell them atsumu, they aren’t gonna stop bugging you till you do</p><p>tsumu: can’t catch me</p><p>
  <b>tsumu muted national team here we go</b>
</p><p>hoshi: wHY DOES HE DO THIS EVERY OTHER DAY-</p><p> </p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
i need a new team &lt;3<br/>
7.6k 🗨️ 7.4k ⟲ 8.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>gao: when i was</p><p>iwaizumi: a young boy</p><p>kags: my father</p><p>hoshi: was</p><p>bokubro: a young boy</p><p>gao: NO<br/>
gao: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>hoshi: …<br/>
hoshi: to see a marching band</p><p>kags: im crying</p><p>aran: guys please- </p><p>hinata: youre always crying</p><p>tsumu: he said</p><p>hyakuzawa: … son when you grow up</p><p>iwaizumi: would u be</p><p>bokubro: MY FATHER</p><p>gao: NO<br/>
gao: BOKUTO-SAN</p><p>bokubro: …</p><p>sakusa: damn</p><p>ushijima: how can his father be his father</p><p>komori: you don’t have a father （＾ω＾）</p><p>ushijima: …</p><p>yaku: he said</p><p>gao: will u</p><p>hoshi: JOIN THEM</p><p>iwaizumi: STOP </p><p>tsumu: your demons</p><p>hinata: ???</p><p>hyakuzawa: and all the non believers</p><p>kags: the-</p><p>bokubro: JOIN</p><p>hoshi: THE</p><p>komori: BLACK</p><p>tsumu: PARADE</p><p>gao: STOP</p><p>sakusa: i’m so tired</p><p>yaku: … because-</p><p>bokubro: WHEN I WAS</p><p>komori: MY FATHER</p><p>ushijima: how doES THAT WORK</p><p>tsumu: ushi lost his cool LMFAO</p><p>hoshi: A YOUNG BOY</p><p>bokubro: TOOK ME</p><p>komori: INTO THE</p><p>tsumu: CITY</p><p>iwaizumi: …to see</p><p>bokubro: A CITY</p><p>gao: please im crying</p><p>kags: i hate this</p><p>bokubro: lol we insulted their anthem</p><p>aran: you made em cry</p><p>iwaizumi: shUT UP</p><p>ushijima:</p><p> </p><p><b><i>⟲ ushijima retweeted</i></b><br/>
<b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
i need a new team &lt;3<br/>
7.6k 🗨️ 7.4k ⟲ 8.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>msby !!! @msbylovers</b><br/>
@ushijima ,,,slightly concerned<br/>
528 🗨️ 394 ⟲ 936 ♡</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: ushijima wtf</p><p> </p><p><b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>
me waiting for #SAKUATSU to be canon,,, ヽ(ヅ)ノ<br/>
1.3k 🗨️ 1.9k ⟲ 2.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>inunaki shion ! @inunakiii</b><br/>
,,, thats tough<br/>
3.1k 🗨️ 3.4k ⟲ 4.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>
@inunakiii uhMMMMM ??????<br/>
824 🗨️ 583 ⟲ 1.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
@inunakiii WDYM<br/>
2.7k 🗨️ 2.6k ⟲ 3.9k ♡</p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
when i said i need a new team, apparently i was referring to the jackals too<br/>
7.2k 🗨️ 7.1k ⟲ 8.0k ♡</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: who wants to make a bet on when the oblivious duo realizes their feelings ?</p><p>hyakuzawa: bet 3000 yen in a month</p><p>komori: 3000 yen too then, two months !!</p><p>tsumu: let’s stick with 3000, i say two weeks</p><p>gao: … really?</p><p>ushijima: there are many ways to speed up the process, after all</p><p>iwaizumi: u right<br/>
iwaizumi: a week<br/>
iwaizumi: yo @hinata @kags think u could text me for a sec</p><p>hoshi: THATS CHEATING NO</p><p>hinata: ?</p><p>kags: ?</p><p>sakusa: impeccable timing</p><p>aran: the sexual tension is immaculate </p><p>yaku: ykw?<br/>
yaku: a day<br/>
yaku: @hinata @kags YALL GAY ASF FOR EACH OTHER JUST ADMIT IT</p><p>tsumu: BYEJSDHKDJFJES</p><p>bokubro: WHAT HAPPNED TO NO CHEATING</p><p>sakusa: happened*</p><p>hinata: WHAYTDGSHJ</p><p>kags: YAKU-SAN </p><p>hyakuzawa: fuck the bet wtf, this isnt fair</p><p>komori: no i did not bet 3000 yen ahaha</p><p>hinata: YAKU-SAN WHAT DO U MEAN</p><p>ushijima: he means you two should get together because you have mutual feelings.</p><p>kags: WHAT FEELUNGS NOSFSDJD</p><p>hoshi: fee lungs everybody</p><p>tsumu: another translation is hurry up and bang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>hinata: WHATSKDJSKJ</p><p>aran: keysmashes aren’t gonna defend u</p><p>tsumu: works sometimes, kita-san still doesn’t know</p><p>aran: atsumu wtf shut up</p><p>sakusa: not the point rn, save it for another day<br/>
sakusa: one gay couple at a time</p><p>hinata: IM NOT GISJDFJS</p><p>bokubro: all ur previous crushes u told me about were guys but go off ig</p><p>hoshi: STOP TYPING KAGEYAMA, WE ALL KNOW UR GAY LMAO</p><p>kags:  i-</p><p>yaku: it’s taking shape</p><p>ushijima: extremely slowly.</p><p>gao: it’s forming anyways, give them a few</p><p>hyakuzawa: how are there people this oblivious in the world?</p><p>tsumu: hoshiumi and bokuto aren’t any better tbh</p><p>hoshi: WDYM</p><p>komori: hoshiumi begging be like: (◕‿◕✿)</p><p>bokubro: ????</p><p>aran: end my suffering</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the mcr part was from <a href="https://twitter.com/tanakuwu/status/1275840445524869123?s=21">this tweet</a> !! i couldn't stop laughing at it (i still can't) </p><p>i probably won't update as often anymore, but i'll try to pre-make chapters !!</p><p>please leave comments !! thank you !!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/sagejxx">my twitter !!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. kagehina is a disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaos, mostly on Twitter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: subtly slowing down the update consistency, hoping no one realizes so i can prewrite chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>day 193749 of waiting for #SAKUATSU<br/>1.0k 🗨️ 1.5k ⟲ 2.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>msby !!! @msbylovers</b><br/>me @ #KAGEHINA too <br/>821 🗨️ 794 ⟲ 1.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: theres an interview next week but we dont need everyone, whos gonna volunteer<br/>iwaizumi: or am i gonna have to pick </p><p>komori: me then !!</p><p>aran: ill go too</p><p>ushijima: i will go.</p><p>iwaizumi: @bokubro u too, and were good</p><p> </p><p><b>JAPAN VOLLEYBALL MEN’S TEAM ✓ @japanvolleyballm</b><br/>@voguejapan interview with some of our volleyball players!!!<br/>@ushijima @bokutokoutarou @komorimotoya @ojiroaran <br/>[video of the four in a room, sitting on chairs with smiles on their faces.]<br/>15.6k 🗨️ 15.3k ⟲ 22.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>what a mess lmao<br/>7.4k 🗨️ 7.2k ⟲ 9.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>USHIWAKA TF U DOIN LMAOOOOO @ushijima<br/>7.1k 🗨️ 7.0k ⟲ 8.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPENING IN YOKOHAMA IN DECEMBER ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>the amount of comments that didn’t know sakusa and komori are cousins is hilarious<br/>6.0k 🗨️ 6.1k ⟲ 7.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>@miyaonigiri fr, thought it was obvious and mentioned before<br/>5.7k 🗨️ 5.2k ⟲ 6.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>NEITHER ATSUMU NOR SAKUSA ARE HERE ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ okay I’m done anyways stan ojiro aran<br/>1.1k 🗨️ 1.4k ⟲ 1.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>msby !!! @msbylovers</b><br/>BOKUTOOOOOO URE SO CUTE HDLFJDSU<br/>691 🗨️ 624 ⟲ 1.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>jackalders @ #KAGEHINA cult @alders_stan</b><br/>uHM them doing @WIRED ‘s autocomplete interview,,, imagine,,?<br/>945 🗨️ 937 ⟲ 1.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>@alders_stan YOU ONTO SOMETHING HERE @japanvolleyballm pleaseeee<br/>523 🗨️ 392 ⟲ 835 ♡</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: ,,,so comments on twitter do be saying that we should do wired’s interview-</p><p>hoshi: wow u actually read the comments</p><p>tsumu: nah, just my fans</p><p>yaku: figures</p><p>iwaizumi: what are u talking about though</p><p>tsumu: [screenshot]</p><p>bokubro: THEIR TWT NAME LMFAOOO BYE</p><p>komori: ,,so kagehina huh @hinata @kags</p><p>ushijima: i appreciate that they’re supportive of the alders.</p><p>gao: atsumu, u were looking at alder’s fan accounts’ comments,,,,</p><p>tsumu: nah i was looking at the reply at first</p><p>hyakuzawa: their twt name too though</p><p>hoshi: HAH</p><p>sakusa: WE’RE LITERALLY DATING WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A DEAL-</p><p>bokubro: WHA</p><p>hoshi: HUH</p><p>hinata: SKJDSHKDSL NO<br/>hinata: AND WHAT</p><p>kags: huh<br/>kags: H U H<br/>kags: i hate this entire conversation goodbye</p><p>tsumu: I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON NOT TELLING THEM TILL THEY FIGURE OUT BY THEMSELVES</p><p>aran: no, u said that<br/>aran: sakusa didnt agree </p><p>sakusa: ^</p><p>bokubro: HOW LONG</p><p>hinata: WERE UR TEAMMATES</p><p>tsumu: you two are the only ones who doesn’t know in the jackals but okay<br/>tsumu: 8 months ?? i think ??<br/>tsumu: yep 8</p><p>iwaizumi: this is not how i expected it to turn out</p><p>yaku: what tf did you expect</p><p>komori: them realizing is a long shot dude</p><p>sakusa: don’t even. i had to tell you, sit down</p><p>ushijima: let’s get back to the point, we all knew from the start.</p><p>hoshi: im ???</p><p>ushijima: your obliviousness is your fault.<br/>ushijima: so the interview?</p><p>hoshi: TF DUDE</p><p>gao: deserved</p><p>hyakuzawa: it might be hard but if you could get vogue’s</p><p>iwaizumi: i could try asking coach<br/>iwaizumi: @hinata ask Kozume for a bribe if needed</p><p>yaku: iwaizumi wh a t</p><p>hinata: sure!</p><p>bokubro: is anYONE SURPRISED THAT SAKUSAS DATING ATSUMU<br/>bokubro: LIKE DUDE U COULD DO BETTER-</p><p>komori: ikr</p><p>tsumu: WTF YALL</p><p>sakusa: tragic, really</p><p>aran: atsumu bullying hours once again</p><p>kags: it should always be atsumu bullying hours</p><p>hinata: ^</p><p>tsumu: BOYFRIENDS AGREEIN AWW （＾ω＾）</p><p>aran: they’re attackin u</p><p>tsumu: STILL</p><p>hinata: ATSUMU-SAN NODSJIHGDJ</p><p>kags: STOPDSJDNJDSK</p><p>yaku: this is too gay for me</p><p>iwaizumi: ur gay too??</p><p>yaku: too gay.</p><p>ushijima: this sexual tension is unresolvable. i shall take my leave.</p><p>hoshi: USHI REALLY WENT BYE BITCHSNFUSJK</p><p> </p><p><i><b>⟲ ninja shouyou! and kageyama retweeted</b></i><br/><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>i need a new team &lt;3<br/>7.7k 🗨️ 7.4k ⟲ 8.5k ♡</p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>the bfs,,, retweeted my tweet together,,, got something to say ?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>6.7k 🗨️ 6.8k ⟲ 8.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPENING IN YOKOHAMA IN DECEMBER ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>they aren’t subtle- also bitch call me wtf ???<br/>6.2k 🗨️ 5.2k ⟲ 7.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>@miyaonigiri yes sir <br/>5.7k 🗨️ 4.9k ⟲ 7.0k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>congrats on stirring rumors<br/>6.0k 🗨️ 5.8k ⟲ 7.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>@sakusa don’t be like that omi-kun !! o(≧▽≦)o<br/>5.3k 🗨️ 5.0k ⟲ 6.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>LMFAO DID U PLAN THIS TOGETHER OR WAS IT SOULMATE THINGZZ @kagetobio @hinata.s<br/>6.0k 🗨️ 5.8k ⟲ 7.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>msby !!! @msbylovers</b><br/>OHHH ?? I AM LOOKING RESPECTFULLY <br/>375 🗨️ 384 ⟲ 1.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>EJP RAIJINS – waiting for miya rintarou @ejp.raijinsss</b><br/>THIS IS IT #KAGEHINA JFDSJSHDJSK<br/>494 🗨️ 478 ⟲ 1.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>when’s the goddAMN WEDDING #KAGEHINA<br/>318 🗨️ 332 ⟲ 1.0k ♡</p><p><b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>@hibaridafuki sorry coach, youre losing a setter/server today<br/>6.5k 🗨️ 7.1k ⟲ 8.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>fuck him, he’s a benchwarmer<br/>6.4k 🗨️ 6.8k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>@kagetobio I’M NOT EVEN GONNA BE MAD AT THIS ONE THIS IS TOO FUNNY<br/>6.0k 🗨️ 5.7k ⟲ 7.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>@atsumu prepare to die<br/>4.6k 🗨️ 4.3k ⟲ 6.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>Hibarida Fuki | Japan Olympic Men’s Volleyball Team Coach ✓ @hibaridafuki</b><br/>… Please don’t. Atsumu-kun, don’t anger Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun.<br/>1.4k 🗨️ 1.2k ⟲ 2.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>remember the times atsumu flirted with hinata so much we thought they were dating ? yeah me too<br/>935 🗨️ 1.1k ⟲ 1.7k ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's 1 am and i have school tmr,,, good luck me</p><p>yes @godtsumu is a self-insert, what you gonna do about it-</p><p>leave comments and kudos, thank uu !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. beep boop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More chaos, brought to you by #KAGEHINA 's obliviousness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>iwaizumi: coach asked if hinata and kageyama are actually dating<br/>
iwaizumi: this is hilarious i can’t stop laughing</p><p>ushijima: just say yes.</p><p>komori: even coach is asking</p><p>hinata: USHIJIMA-SAN?? DKHFYSUDGH</p><p>tsumu: keyboard smashes = gay panic<br/>
tsumu: no i do not take criticism </p><p>aran: this u ?<br/>
aran: "tsumu: FUCK SHFDSJFSK HELP HES HOT"</p><p>tsumu: i do not remember, which means that is fake</p><p>komori: we could ask osamu</p><p>tsumu: SAMU’S A LIAR DO NTO</p><p>hoshi: atsumu u tried</p><p>tsumu: BUT AM I WRONG THOUGH</p><p>bokubro: nope so @hinata wanna explain</p><p>hinata: THERES NOTHING TO ESPLAIN NOE</p><p>sakusa: maybe stop typing in caps and i just might believe you</p><p>hyakuzawa: u wont </p><p>yaku: you won’t</p><p>sakusa: he’s dense, let me do my thing</p><p>gao: this hurts to read</p><p>tsumu: @kags admit you’re gay for shouyou-kun and we can all go back to our merry little lives</p><p>kags: NO </p><p>sakusa: exhibit a</p><p>aran: why are we even trying anymore</p><p> </p><p><b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
what’s the best way to catch someone being gay<br/>
7.5k 🗨️ 7.8k ⟲ 9.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
KEYBOARD FUCKIN SMASHES KOURAI-KUN<br/>
7.4k 🗨️ 7.2k ⟲ 8.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
it’s already obvious, there’s no need to find methods to catch them<br/>
7.0k 🗨️ 7.0k ⟲ 8.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>komori !! ✓ @komorimotoya</b><br/>
@sakusa consider this kiyo,,, blackmail<br/>
6.1k 🗨️ 5.9k ⟲ 7.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>aran ✓ @ojiroaran</b><br/>
the panic<br/>
6.5k 🗨️ 5.9k ⟲ 8.0k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>jackalders @ #KAGEHINA cult @alders_stan</b><br/>
do the national team really think theyre being subtle orrrr<br/>
535 🗨️ 682 ⟲ 1.1k ♡</p><p>↳ BOKUTO HEY ✓ @bokutokoutarou<br/>
@alders_stan we dont, we really dont<br/>
2.1k 🗨️ 2.2k ⟲ 4.4k ♡</p><p><b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>
how do i change all my teammates but stay in the national team<br/>
5.4k 🗨️ 5.6k ⟲ 7.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>hyakuzawa ✓ @hyakuzawayuudai</b><br/>
suffer in silence<br/>
4.6k 🗨️ 4.5k ⟲ 6.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>
@hyakuzawayuudai just when i thought i could trust u<br/>
4.3k 🗨️ 4.0k ⟲ 6.1k ♡</p><p><b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>
#KAGEHINA stans are fucking thriving rn<br/>
1.0k 🗨️ 1.5k ⟲ 2.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>kags: why do u guys do this</p><p>gao: dude just admit you gay asf</p><p>hoshi: for hinata</p><p>hinata: NODNFIUHSDU</p><p>bokubro: hinata ily and all but the more u type the more obvious it gets</p><p>hinata: IM NTO GAY FOR KAGYEAMA</p><p>komori: ᵗᵒᵘᵍʰ ᵗᵃˡᵏ ᶠᵒʳ ᵃ ᶠᵉˡˡᵒʷ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵃ ˢᵐᵃˡˡ ᶜᵒᶜᵏ</p><p>ushijima: i’ve lost all sanity.</p><p>sakusa: motoya why</p><p>hyakuzawa: how to unsee</p><p>tsumu: unsee what, dick pics ?</p><p>aran: i hate u with a passion</p><p>iwaizumi: can i leave what the actual fuck </p><p>hoshi: if we go down then we go down together</p><p>gao: not very appropriate in this context</p><p>komori: @kags @hinata are soulmates send tweet</p><p>bokubro: ^^</p><p>hinata: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS FJSKFN</p><p>kags: i do not see</p><p>sakusa: how<br/>
sakusa: just how</p><p>hyakuzawa: ……<br/>
hyakuzawa: do any of u two have crushes</p><p>hinata: no</p><p>kags: none</p><p>tsumu: unable to believe</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsumu – hinata</b>
</p><p>tsumu: please please pleASE tell me you’re lyin in the chat</p><p>hinata: I DONT OMGHDFJFD</p><p>tsumu: shouyou-kun,,<br/>
tsumu: you always compete w him<br/>
tsumu: you have a wholeass competition tallying up your wins and losses<br/>
tsumu: you look happier around him<br/>
tsumu: you hang out with him ALONE extremely often<br/>
tsumu: you guys blush a ton around each other</p><p>hinata: STOPDJFIS</p><p>tsumu: it’s so much worse than omi and i dude<br/>
tsumu: please tell me you realise</p><p>hinata: I DONT EVEN KNOW ANYMORENKD</p><p>tsumu: that’s a start<br/>
tsumu: so what do you think of when you think of him</p><p>hinata: uh</p><p>tsumu: you get nervous ?<br/>
tsumu: you wanna impress him ?<br/>
tsumu: you feel butterflies in your stomach ?</p><p>hinata: ATSUMU-SAN PLEASFFCX</p><p>tsumu: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>
tsumu: talk it out with himmmm</p><p>hinata: I DONT WANNA OMG SIDFSIJ</p><p>tsumu: i’d talk to him, but he’ll rip my head off<br/>
tsumu: want me to ask hoshi to do it ?</p><p>hinata: …<br/>
hinata: fine</p><p>tsumu: hell yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
thank me later losers (╯✧ ∇ ✧)╯<br/>
7.0k 🗨️ 6.4k ⟲ 8.9k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>samu – tsumu</b>
</p><p>samu: what did you do<br/>
samu: what the fuck was with that tweet</p><p>tsumu: go back to sucking suna’s dick<br/>
tsumu: i did what god couldn’t</p><p>samu: right<br/>
samu: who did you kill<br/>
samu: answer truthfully</p><p>tsumu: NO ONE<br/>
tsumu: all i did was help shouyou-kun realize his true feelings ! &lt;3</p><p>samu: ,,,did you harass him into it</p><p>tsumu: samuuuuu<br/>
tsumu: ofc not</p><p>samu: you’re hard to believe<br/>
samu: and don’t whine</p><p>tsumu: bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
@miyaonigiri samuuuuu<br/>
6.5k 🗨️ 5.9k ⟲ 7.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPENING IN YOKOHAMA IN DECEMBER ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>
die &lt;3<br/>
5.4k 🗨️ 5.0k ⟲ 6.7k ♡</p><p> </p><p>kags: you ever just look at someone and wonder<br/>
kags: what is going on inside their head</p><p>yaku: huh</p><p>ushijima: hoshiumi climbed a tree and screeched like the seagull he is</p><p>komori: hoshiumi with all due respect what the FUCK</p><p>hoshi: squawk squawk im a bird whatchu gon do</p><p>gao: nothing<br/>
gao: absolutely fucking nothing</p><p>hyakuzawa: is he stuck or just there</p><p>kags: …stuck</p><p>sakusa: leave him</p><p>hinata: help hoshiumi-san!!!</p><p>tsumu: help yourself shouyou-kun LMAO</p><p>hinata: about to murder a bitch</p><p>iwaizumi: pls no</p><p>bokubro: do a flip @hoshi</p><p>aran: hirugami-kun would kill you</p><p>hoshi: cant kill me if im already dead bitches</p><p>komori: death by cock</p><p>sakusa: motoya </p><p>ushijima: i’d like some new teammates that can save my sanity from these people.</p><p>kags: jump bitch</p><p>ushijima: do not.</p><p>tsumu: you can fly<br/>
tsumu: just jump</p><p>iwaizumi: why are you guys encouraging this</p><p>yaku: he needs to learn his lesson the hard way</p><p>hyakuzawa: so jumping from a tree</p><p>bokubro: yeah</p><p>gao: it wont help it will never get into that dense brain of his</p><p>hoshi: RUDE GAO-SAN</p><p>aran: i hate this place</p><p>hinata: hoshiumi-san no </p><p>sakusa: let him fly in peace</p><p> </p><p><b>ushijima ✓ @ushijima</b><br/>
hoshiumi was rescued, but now he’s pouting.<br/>
7.4k 🗨️ 7.3k ⟲ 9.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>
shouldve let him jump dammit<br/>
6.7k 🗨️ 6.6k ⟲ 8.0k ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me: trying to write, countering my fucked-up sleeping schedule be like</p><p>please leave comments, thank you !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. they might have realized,,,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A big mess.<br/>(I give up on summaries.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>hoshi – kags</b>
</p><p>hoshi: kageyamaaaaaa</p><p>kags: hoshiumi-san<br/>
kags: yes?</p><p>hoshi: do u like anyone</p><p>kags: i said before, no </p><p>hoshi: u sure</p><p>kags: sjgdjsds yes</p><p>hoshi: what about hinata hmm</p><p>kags: theres nothing between me n him omg</p><p>hoshi: but u WANT there to be something???</p><p>kags: HOSHIUMI-SAN NDASIDJSIG</p><p>hoshi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>
hoshi: take ur time to admit ur feelings mhm<br/>
hoshi: i get it<br/>
hoshi: its hard<br/>
hoshi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>kags: i hate u so much istg</p><p> </p><p><b>kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>
do i really need hoshiumi-san in my team…?<br/>
7.6k 🗨️ 7.3k ⟲ 9.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
do we really need your gay panic in my messages? sit down twatface<br/>
6.8k 🗨️ 6.8k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
@hoshi KOURAI-KUN LMAO DON’T CALL HIM OUT LIKE THAT<br/>
4.4k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 6.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>ushijima ✓ @ushijima</b><br/>
@hoshi however accurate this is, let us not discuss this over a public platform.<br/>
4.2k 🗨️ 4.3k ⟲ 6.2k ♡</p><p>↳<b> kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>
@atsumu @ushijima what thr fuvk I hate u all<br/>
3.9k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 5.6k ♡</p><p> </p><p>komori: it might be 3am but i’m still woke as fuck</p><p>tsumu: please go to sleep</p><p>komori: wbu then</p><p>tsumu: shhh<br/>
tsumu: go to sleep</p><p>komori: you too</p><p>tsumu: no &lt;3</p><p>aran: i dont know why u guys are awake but pls sleep</p><p>tsumu: nah, i’ll stay up for another hour and annoy samu then</p><p>aran: oh god</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: u guys should be sleeping at that time</p><p>bokubro: well they didnt</p><p>sakusa: no shit</p><p>gao: utter chaos</p><p>yaku: and it’s mostly atsumu’s fault this time</p><p>hyakuzawa: only this time??</p><p>hinata: at least half the time</p><p>tsumu: you’re one to talk considering the fighting (flirting ?) with tobio-kun</p><p>kags: NO ONE IS FLIRTING ATSUMU-SAN FDFJF</p><p>ushijima: i’ll start believing you if you stop panicking like a teenager.</p><p>aran: ouch</p><p>komori: is this bullying ?</p><p>hoshi: its fine i have blackmail on Kageyama</p><p>kags: WTF<br/>
kags: I TRUSTED U</p><p>hoshi: sounds like a you problem</p><p>tsumu: i have blackmail on shouyou-kun then !!</p><p>hinata: ATSUMU-SAN</p><p>iwaizumi: one peaceful day. just one</p><p>gao: never gonna get it never gonna get it-</p><p>sakusa: bokuto just tried to catch a bird with his bare hands</p><p>hyakuzawa: …so he didnt succeed?</p><p>tsumu: no shit </p><p> </p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
if someone told you that msby isn’t chaotic, they’re spouting bullcrap<br/>
[picture of bokuto in a tree trying to catch a bird]<br/>
9.0k 🗨️ 9.1k ⟲ 11.5k ♡</p><p><b>↳ sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
who even says that<br/>
6.1k 🗨️ 5.9k ⟲ 8.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
hes worse than me lmaooooo<br/>
5.6k 🗨️ 5.2k ⟲ 7.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>inunaki shion ! @inunakiii</b><br/>
i aint helpin shit today<br/>
5.3k 🗨️ 5.1k ⟲ 6.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>akaashi keiji @akakeiji</b><br/>
why, just why, please<br/>
1.4k 🗨️ 1.3k ⟲ 2.5k ♡</p><p><b>BOKUTO HEY ✓ @bokutokoutarou</b><br/>
im completely safe and on the ground guys<br/>
7.6k 🗨️ 7.5k ⟲ 9.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>
bet he fell<br/>
1.5k 🗨️ 1.6k ⟲ 3.4k ♡</p><p>↳<b> sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
@godtsumu he did<br/>
1.7k 🗨️ 1.4k ⟲ 3.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: bokkun gives me a headache</p><p>bokubro: atsumuuuuu it wasn’t that bad im fine</p><p>sakusa: no one cares if you’re fine or not, but you didn’t have to panic </p><p>hinata: yeah u fell down anyways!</p><p>iwaizumi: are u okay?</p><p>bokubro: at least someone cares! im fine</p><p>gao: he just doesn’t want you injured so that you don’t have to be benched lmaooo</p><p>hyakuzawa: would it help if i ignored this chat for a day<br/>
hyakuzawa: will i finally regain my sanity</p><p>yaku: no but you can try</p><p>aran: maybe if the gay panic stops it’ll help</p><p>kags: THERES NHTHFIDSBF</p><p>tsumu: aran-kun didn’t even say your name lmaoooo<br/>
tsumu: also @aran you’re one to talk sit down </p><p>komori: kageyama your gay is showing</p><p>hoshi: its always showing</p><p>kags: i hate yall</p><p>kags muted national team here we go</p><p>hinata: ???</p><p>ushijima: why can’t he just admit it? it’s extremely obvious.</p><p>bokubro: hes panicking</p><p>sakusa: i don’t want to witness this anymore</p><p>komori: homophobia is real thanks to them-</p><p>yaku: pain is real thanks to them</p><p> </p><p><b>komori !! ✓ @komorimotoya</b><br/>
#KAGEHINA<br/>
6.8k 🗨️ 7.4k ⟲ 8.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
motoya why<br/>
6.0k 🗨️ 5.8k ⟲ 7.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>komori !! ✓ @komorimotoya</b><br/>
@sakusa shhhh it was necessary<br/>
5.3k 🗨️ 5.1k ⟲ 6.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>msby !!! @msbylovers</b><br/>
we got another one #KAGEHINA supremacy<br/>
735 🗨️ 854 ⟲ 1.9k ♡</p><p><b>kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>
komori-san is dead to me<br/>
6.0k 🗨️ 5.9k ⟲ 7.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
he did what we all shouldve done<br/>
5.4k 🗨️ 5.1k ⟲ 7.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>
@hoshi youre part of my current problem<br/>
4.0k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 5.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
@kagetobio yeah and hinata is the biggest part in it<br/>
4.2k 🗨️ 4.0k ⟲ 5.6k ♡</p><p><i><b>⟲ ninja shouyou! retweeted</b></i><br/>
<b>kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>
komori-san is dead to me<br/>
6.0k 🗨️ 5.9k ⟲ 7.7k ♡</p><p><b>ushijima ✓ @ushijima</b><br/>
kageyama is going through, what you would call, a gay panic. The gym only has 3 people and it is already very chaotic.<br/>
7.9k 🗨️ 7.4k ⟲ 9.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>Nicolas Romero ✓ @nicolasromero</b><br/>
Oh thank god I left, it must be a mess there<br/>
<i>(translated from Spanish)</i><br/>
5.7k 🗨️ 5.5k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
@nicolasromero its hilarious here, u shouldve stayed<br/>
5.1k 🗨️ 4.6k ⟲ 7.0k ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my updates are gonna be slowed a ton because i have school and i'm failing like half my classes oops</p><p>leave comments and kudos, thank you, ilysm !!</p><p>my <a href="https://twitter.com/sagejxx">twitter</a> !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. haha miya twins go brr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fuck daisuke, all my homies hate daisuke ~ it ain't even related anymore i'm sorry-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsumu: nakahara chuuya can GET it</p><p>aran: first time I’m agreeing with atsumu</p><p>hyakuzawa: ^^</p><p>sakusa: okay but dazai osamu</p><p>komori: HELL YEAH cultured kings stan dazai</p><p>bokubro: im gay yeah, but the akUTAGAWA SIBLINGS </p><p>kags: only hetero feelings ill ever have is for gin, yosano and kouyou</p><p>ushijima: so you admit you’re gay?</p><p>gao: wbk</p><p>hinata: ??? what </p><p>iwaizumi: theyre talking about your relationship with kageyama</p><p>kags: thERES NOTHING GOIBD ON BETWENN US OMYGOSADJFSJDKF</p><p>yaku: witnessing kageyama’s gay panic is now an occasional thing for us </p><p>hoshi: hinata just leaves each time this is too funny</p><p>tsumu: queue him screaming in his apartment, regretting making this chat lmaooo</p><p>bokubro: ive got a way to get him to do that</p><p>sakusa: bokuto no please<br/>sakusa: thank god i’m not living in their apartment block</p><p> </p><p><b>BOKUTO HEY ✓ @bokutokoutarou</b><br/>[video of Hinata yelling about how he shouldn’t have made the chat and that all his teammates suck.]<br/>7.2k 🗨️ 8.5k ⟲ 12.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>aran ✓ @ojiroaran</b><br/>calm down, satan<br/>6.2k 🗨️ 5.9k ⟲ 8.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>ISTG BOKUTO-SAN IM GONNA KILL U ONDFSJFK<br/>5.7k 🗨️ 5.4k ⟲ 7.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>@hinata.s keyboard ! smashes ! is ! a ! sign ! of ! gay ! panic !!!<br/>4.4k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 6.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>hyakuzawa ✓ @hyakuzawayuudai</b><br/>not sure how we got from bsd to this but ill take it<br/>4.0k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 5.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>what on earth happened LMAOOOO #KAGEHINA<br/>625 🗨️ 1.0k ⟲ 1.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>jackalders @ #KAGEHINA cult @alders_stan</b><br/>the kagehina has been real the past few weeks and im living for it #KAGEHINA<br/>527 🗨️ 493 ⟲ 1.3k ♡</p><p><b>komori !! ✓ @komorimotoya</b><br/>#KAGEHINA has been trending and i’d like to say i am the reason for it.<br/>5.2k 🗨️ 5.0k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>that is not true but #KAGEHINA<br/>5.0k 🗨️ 4.8k ⟲ 7.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>@sakusa THE SAKUSA KIYOOMI USED #KAGEHINA WE’RE THRIVING<br/>539 🗨️ 480 ⟲ 1.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>no way it was u lmao stfu<br/>5.6k 🗨️ 5.2k ⟲ 7.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>komori !! ✓ @komorimotoya</b><br/>@hoshi tough talk for a guy shorter than a libero （＾ω＾）<br/>5.3k 🗨️ 5.1k ⟲ 6.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>iwaizumi hajime @iwachan</b><br/>if anything it was probably ushijima-san<br/>3.1k 🗨️ 2.9k ⟲ 5.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p>yaku: kenma asked me if hinata finally started dating kageyama<br/>yaku: do i say yes or yes</p><p>tsumu: yes</p><p>hinata: KENMA WOUKLD NEVER NO</p><p>hoshi: hows it feel to be betrayed by your own sponsor and best friend lmaoo</p><p>kags: ask kenma whether hes dating kuroo then</p><p>yaku: he is </p><p>bokubro: LOL WHAT U GONNA DO NOW</p><p>kags: nothing</p><p>bokubro: kags = single forever</p><p>komori: shut up not everyone has a partner for 5 to 6 years like you</p><p>iwaizumi: if i may interject</p><p>gao: shut up do not</p><p>hoshi: i shall also say that</p><p>tsumu: no one asked &lt;3</p><p>hyakuzawa: why everyone so salty </p><p>hinata: tsukishima energy</p><p>ushijima: tendou uses that to describe shirabu-kun.</p><p>kags: not wrong, he glared at me just because of a dump once</p><p>tsumu: literally just dump back lmaooo </p><p>aran: this is why no one likes u on court</p><p>yaku: no one likes him in general</p><p>tsumu: ain’t my fault they’re scared, it’s a win to me (≧▽≦)</p><p>sakusa: they hate you, not scared of you</p><p>iwaizumi: in all honesty if seijoh were to go up against them<br/>iwaizumi: we’d be both</p><p>ushijima: then make it to nationals.</p><p>iwaizumi: ill slaughter u</p><p>kags: it isnt that hard</p><p>iwaizumi: suddenly im aware of kagehina</p><p>hoshi: blackmail time !!1!11!1!1!!!11!!1!</p><p>hinata: i crave death</p><p> </p><p><b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>day 59378 of dealing with my japan national teammates, i want to cry<br/>here’s bokuto-san and atsumu-san though<br/>[video of Bokuto and Atsumu getting jump scared from a movie, Sakusa at the side sighing.]<br/>4.8k 🗨️ 4.9k ⟲ 9.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>okay<br/>[video of all three being scared]<br/>5.1k 🗨️ 5.0k ⟲ 9.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPENING IN YOKOHAMA IN DECEMBER ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>@sakusa ilysm rn send me more videos you have my number &lt;3<br/>4.5k 🗨️ 4.6k ⟲ 8.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>@miyaonigiri i hate your guts &lt;3<br/>4.0k 🗨️ 4.1k ⟲ 7.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPENING IN YOKOHAMA IN DECEMBER ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>@atsumu bty &lt;3<br/>3.8k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 6.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>@sakusa i owe u my life<br/>4.1k 🗨️ 4.3k ⟲ 7.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>@sakusa im going to ignore all the implications in this tweet and just watch this video<br/>3.3k 🗨️ 3.5k ⟲ 6.4k ♡</p><p><b>suna rintarou ✓ @sunarin</b><br/>“i hAtE yOu” bitch i smell cap @atsumu @miyaonigiri<br/>[picture of Atsumu clinging onto Osamu.]<br/>4.0k 🗨️ 4.5k ⟲ 6.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>more blackmail please thank you<br/>3.6k 🗨️ 3.4k ⟲ 6.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>eye cannot see (︶｡︶✽)<br/>3.5k 🗨️ 3.2k ⟲ 5.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPENING IN YOKOHAMA IN DECEMBER ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>am looking away (ᴗ˳ᴗ)<br/>3.5k 🗨️ 3.2k ⟲ 5.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>EJP RAIJINS – waiting for miya rintarou @ejp.raijinsss</b><br/>im gonna scream this is so cute<br/>529 🗨️ 633 ⟲ 1.4k ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my updates are getting worse and worse i'm so sorry i just can't find time to write anymore but i'll try my best &lt;3</p><p>leave kudos and comments, thank you !!</p><p>my <a href="https://twitter.com/sagejxx">twitter</a> !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. quotation marks 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if you like mori from BSD, why ? just, why ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been a month on this fic ahhh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>
our gym is a mess and it’s all bokuto-sans fault<br/>
4.3k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 7.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
it’s on the both of you, don’t just blame him<br/>
3.2k 🗨️ 3.4k ⟲ 7.0k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
wdym his fault lmaooo you were part of it<br/>
3.0k 🗨️ 3.2k ⟲ 6.8k ♡</p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
both. of. them.<br/>
[video of Bokuto pushing a volleyball cart at full speed with Hinata on it, proceeding to crash 10 seconds later. Sakusa shaking his head and sighing beside him.]<br/>
4.0k 🗨️ 4.1k ⟲ 7.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>gao: bokuto hinata uh</p><p>iwaizumi: are u guys ok-</p><p>bokuto: completely fine!!!!</p><p>hyakuzawa: *just hinata</p><p>yaku: yea he was the one who fell with a cart on top of him not you</p><p>bokuto: :(</p><p>sakusa: meian-san’s doing a checkup on him right now<br/>
sakusa: can’t wait to watch them be threatened by our coach</p><p>kags: threatened…?</p><p>atsumu: benched the next game LMAO</p><p>ushijima: that would be bad.<br/>
ushijima: unless we’re against them, i would not mind.</p><p>hoshi: USHI CHILLLLLL</p><p>aran: i hate it here</p><p>komori: no you don’t shut up</p><p>aran: im ?????</p><p>yaku: i’m going back to sleep wtf</p><p>hyakuzawa: what time is it in russia????</p><p>yaku: 8am but that doesn’t matter</p><p>gao: wtf oh god</p><p>iwaizumi: do u not have practice</p><p>yaku: nah i’m free today</p><p>atsumu: loser</p><p>yaku: shut up benchwarmer</p><p>atsumu: komori come take his place the next game thanks &lt;3</p><p>komori: ofc &lt;3</p><p>bokuto: shit i see meian-san</p><p>sakusa: no one is helping you, have fun</p><p>ushijima: hopefully you get benched.</p><p>bokuto: “yaku: shut up benchwarmer”</p><p>ushijima: uncalled for.</p><p>gao: u kinda did ask for it</p><p>sakusa: “yaku: shut up benchwarmer”</p><p>komori: sakusa wtf</p><p> </p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu<br/>
</b>the two idiots are getting scolded this is too funny</p><p>4.3k 🗨️ 4.6k ⟲ 8.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
wait till you’re next<br/>
4.0k 🗨️ 4.3k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
@sakusa i would neverrrrr<br/>
3.9k 🗨️ 3.7k ⟲ 6.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>
the way everyone know who exactly he’s talking about despite him not mentioning the name lmaoo<br/>
1.8k 🗨️ 1.2k ⟲ 3.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
@godtsumu we deal with it so often that everyone knows &lt;3<br/>
4.0k 🗨️ 3.6k ⟲ 6.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</b><br/>
@atsumu HELPJDHFJDSF<br/>
632 🗨️ 521 ⟲ 1.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>
waiting for them to be benched<br/>
3.2k 🗨️ 3.0k ⟲ 5.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>jackalders @ #KAGEHINA cult @alders_stan</b><br/>
@kagetobio like how we’re waiting for #KAGEHINA to be canon<br/>
1.0k 🗨️ 1.4k ⟲ 3.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>komori !! ✓ @komorimotoya</b><br/>
@alders_stan BANGER TWEET #KAGEHINA<br/>
2.4k 🗨️ 2.6k ⟲ 5.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p>kags: komori-san im gonna kill u</p><p>komori: try me bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>kageyama ✓ @kagetobio</b><br/>
heart been broke so many times i don’t know what to believe mama said it’s my fault it’s my fault i wear my heart on my sleeve i think it’s best I put my heart on ice<br/>
5.6k 🗨️ 5.7k ⟲ 9.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>komori !! ✓ @komorimotoya</b><br/>
lmao cry about it (￣▽￣)ノ<br/>
5.0k 🗨️ 4.9k ⟲ 8.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
suck it up<br/>
4.2k 🗨️ 4.4k ⟲ 8.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>
sounds like a u problem<br/>
4.1k 🗨️ 4.1k ⟲ 7.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>Nicolas Romero ✓ @nicolasromero</b><br/>
Are you okay<br/>
(translated from Spanish)<br/>
3.7k 🗨️ 3.5k ⟲ 6.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>msby !!! @msbylovers</b><br/>
living to see everyone bully kageyama<br/>
377 🗨️ 259 ⟲ 1.2k ♡</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: no one:<br/>
tsumu: hinata: JSGDHJHFDGS</p><p>hinata: stfu omg</p><p>tsumu: gonna expose those dms watch yourself &lt;3</p><p>hoshi: aint blackmailing fun</p><p>bokubro: definitely</p><p>hyakuzawa: lets not</p><p>kags: yeAH LETS NOT</p><p>hoshi: “kags: hes cute help”</p><p>ushijima: testing the waters, i see.</p><p>gao: LMAO KAGEYAMA</p><p>kags: i hate it here</p><p>hoshi: test me bitch</p><p>sakusa: “hoshi: SQUAWK SQUAWK CAW CAW ARF”</p><p>aran: this is going to be a disaster</p><p>yaku: oh jesus my savior</p><p>iwaizumi: i do not want to see</p><p>ushijima: you’re whipped for oikawa.</p><p>tsumu: who taught him that-</p><p>ushijima: tendou.</p><p>iwaizumi: hell no bye</p><p>hinata: “bokubro: HELP ME LOOK AT KEIJI OMHGUFSHJD”</p><p>bokubro: i</p><p>komori: y’all gay</p><p>sakusa: “komori: KIYO HELP PLS WASHIPDJISD”</p><p>tsumu: “komori: y’all gay”</p><p>komori: ヽ( `д´*)ノ</p><p> </p><p><b>komori !! ✓ @komorimotoya</b><br/>
m bein bullied help me ヽ( `д´*)ノ<br/>
3.8k 🗨️ 4.1k ⟲ 8.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>
deserved<br/>
3.6k 🗨️ 3.7k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
cry about it ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ<br/>
3.2k 🗨️ 3.5k ⟲ 7.4k ♡</p><p><b>miya onigiri @ OPEN IN YOKOHAMA ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>
might move to the toyko branch, more details coming soon<br/>
5.9k 🗨️ 6.3k ⟲ 12.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>aran ✓ @ojiroaran</b><br/>
stay away one of you is enough<br/>
4.3k 🗨️ 4.7k ⟲ 8.4k ♡</p><p>↳<b> miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
@ojiroaran oh shut up we’re fuckin angels<br/>
4.1k 🗨️ 4.4k ⟲ 7.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>aran ✓ @ojiroaran</b><br/>
@atsumu … @kita.shinsuke<br/>
3.5k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 7.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
@ojiroaran DELETE DELETE DELETE<br/>
3.7k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 7.1k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>kita shinsuke @kita.shinsuke</b><br/>
@ojiroaran atsumu, behave.<br/>
3.6k 🗨️ 3.2k ⟲ 5.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPEN IN YOKOHAMA ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>
@atsumu DESERVED<br/>
4.2k 🗨️ 4.0k ⟲ 6.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>kita shinsuke @kita.shinsuke</b><br/>
@miyaonigiri you too<br/>
4.0k 🗨️ 3.7k ⟲ 6.1k ♡</p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>
osamu sucks<br/>
4.3k 🗨️ 4.1k ⟲ 9.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPEN IN YOKOHAMA ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>
oSaMu sUcKs<br/>
4.1k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 8.7k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>suna rintarou ✓ @sunarin</b><br/>
agreed<br/>
4.5k 🗨️ 4.0k ⟲ 8.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPEN IN YOKOHAMA ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>
@sunarin what<br/>
4.2k 🗨️ 3.5k ⟲ 7.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>suna rintarou ✓ @sunarin</b><br/>
ヽ(￣～￣　)ノ<br/>
3.7k 🗨️ 3.3k ⟲ 7.1k ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhh people on twitter have been pissing me off the past hour ugh,,, i just want you to know that even if dabi, hawks and overhaul are my fav bnha characters, and chuuya and dazai from bsd too, it doesn't mean i condone their actions . i'm not an apologist, i know what they did is wrong, i'm like their character but not their actions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. sakuatsu panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>arf arf</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>komori: according to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground.</p><p>tsumu: the bee , of course , flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible .</p><p>sakusa: don’t continue i fucking swear</p><p>gao: anna oop</p><p>hoshi: …<br/>hoshi: yellow, black. yellow, black. yellow, black. yellow, black. <br/>hoshi: ooh, black and yellow! lets shake it up a little.</p><p>sakusa:</p><p>sakusa muted national team here we go</p><p>komori: bitCH-</p><p>bokubro: CHILL GUYS I GOT THIS</p><p>aran: oh no .</p><p> </p><p><b>BOKUTO HEY ✓ @bokutokoutarou</b><br/>@sakusa unmute or ill expose u<br/>4.2k 🗨️ 4.1k ⟲ 8.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>fuck you<br/>3.8k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 7.7k ♡</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: that was fast.</p><p>hyakuzawa: sakusa be like: you wanna see some real speed bitch</p><p>sakusa: fuck you all</p><p>iwaizumi: why is it that there is bickering here each day</p><p>tsumu: #KAGEHINA</p><p>yaku: thank you for your imput</p><p>hinata: delete</p><p>tsumu: no &lt;3</p><p>komori: pull a bokuto</p><p>gao: oh no </p><p>sakusa: i hate it here</p><p>hoshi: good for u</p><p> </p><p><b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>@tsumu delete or ill expose u<br/>4.2k 🗨️ 4.5k ⟲ 8.4k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>BOKUTO HEY ✓ @bokutokoutarou</b><br/>LMAO WHY U COPIN ME WORD FOR WORD KDNFJKDJF<br/>3.7k 🗨️ 3.4k ⟲ 7.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>,,,,, no to both<br/>3.8k 🗨️ 3.1k ⟲ 7.1k ♡</p><p><b>miya onigiri @ OPEN IN YOKOHAMA ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>this y’all setter ?<br/>[picture of Atsumu with his head against the counter in Miya Onigiri]<br/>4.5k 🗨️ 4.8k ⟲ 9.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>sadly<br/>4.4k 🗨️ 4.3k ⟲ 8.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>@sakusa ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s<br/>no <br/>3.6k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>@hinata.s shut up simp<br/>3.4k 🗨️ 3.3k ⟲ 7.2k ♡</p><p><i><b>⟲  ninja shouyou! retweeted</b></i><br/><b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>@tsumu delete or ill expose u<br/>4.2k 🗨️ 4.5k ⟲ 8.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>you wouldn’t lmaoooo i know you wouldn’t<br/>3.6k 🗨️ 3.7k ⟲ 7.2k ♡</p><p><b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>google, twitter, idc, how do i threaten miya atsumu <br/>4.6k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 9.5k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya onigiri @ OPEN IN YOKOHAMA ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>threaten his food<br/>4.3k 🗨️ 4.0k ⟲ 8.8k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>@miyaonigiri we may be twins but i’m not you<br/>3.7k 🗨️ 3.6k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>suna rintarou ✓ @sunarin</b><br/>@atsumu oh shut up you guys are the same in that aspect<br/>3.5k 🗨️ 3.4k ⟲ 7.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>sakusa k. ✓ @sakusa</b><br/>@sunarin they’re the same in almost every aspect<br/>3.4k 🗨️ 3.2k ⟲ 7.2k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>suna rintarou ✓ @sunarin</b><br/>@sakusa fair enough<br/>3.3k 🗨️ 3.0k ⟲ 6.8k ♡</p><p><b>miya onigiri @ OPEN IN YOKOHAMA ✓ @miyaonigiri</b><br/>i’m single &lt;3<br/>5.7k 🗨️ 5.4k ⟲ 11.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>suna rintarou ✓ @sunarin</b><br/>oh fuck no you are not miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu<br/>me when i lie<br/>4.7k 🗨️ 4.4k ⟲ 9.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p>gao: so i saw this hot guy at the cafe</p><p>hyakuzawa: oh no</p><p>hoshi: no listen it was fuckin hilarious jfhdskjds</p><p>gao: fuck u<br/>gao: i wanted to walk up to him, yk, try to get his number or something<br/>gao: and his fucking GIRLFRIEND came along and came up to me<br/>gao: AND SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS A FAN<br/>gao: SO I JUST STOOD THERE FOR A GOOD TEN SECONDS</p><p>hoshi: he was the definition of (ー_ー ) ISTG<br/>hoshi: FUNNIEST SHIT</p><p>gao: SHUT UP<br/>gao: I JUST SIGNED HER NOTEBOOK AND LEFT</p><p>tsumu: man you suck at this</p><p>komori: atsumu please remember that gao’s a pussy ╮(︶▽︶)╭</p><p>gao: fuck off<br/>gao: LIKE I SAID<br/>gao: I WAS GOING TO</p><p>iwaizumi: this is sad</p><p>gao: SHUT UP</p><p>yaku: use tinder or something </p><p>gao: WHY WOILD I USE TINDER</p><p>tsumu: oh he mad mad</p><p> </p><p><b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>guy , girl , enby , it dont really matter anymore, someone get gao a partner<br/>4.6k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 8.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>hakuba gao ✓ @hakubagao</b><br/>FUCK OFF OMG SJHDKSJD<br/>3.9k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 6.7k ♡</p><p><b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>someone get gao a partner he’s getting desperate<br/>4.9k 🗨️ 4.8k ⟲ 9.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>hakuba gao ✓ @hakubagao</b><br/>AM NOT SHUT UP<br/>4.1k 🗨️ 4.0k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>HOSHIUMI KOURAI ✓ @hoshi</b><br/>u shut up lmao you definitely are<br/>3.7k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 7.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>gao: fuck<br/>gao: u<br/>gao: all</p><p>sakusa: no one asked</p><p>bokubro: lmaoooo even sakusa aint takin ur shit</p><p>gao: “sakusa: no one asked”</p><p>komori: (￣ﾊ￣*)</p><p>atsumu: chile anyways<br/>atsumu: @hinata @kags y’all gotten your shit together yet</p><p>hinata: ATSUMU-SAN</p><p>hyakuzawa: ill interpret it as a no</p><p>yaku: no shit</p><p>kags: im gonna leave this dumb chat</p><p>hoshi: aww boohoo kags is salty </p><p>kags: get ready to die shortstack</p><p>hoshi: YOU WANNA GO</p><p>aran: shut up for one second<br/>aran: stop fighting every 3 seconds</p><p>ushijima: oh finally, thank god.</p><p>aran: now what was that about kageyama and hinata ?</p><p>hinata: i trusted you ojiro-san</p><p>aran: no one told you to</p><p>tsumu: (*´∀｀)人(´∀｀*)</p><p>komori: spill the tea</p><p> </p><p><b>ninja shouyou! ✓ @hinata.s</b><br/>fuck the national team, all my homies hate the national team<br/>4.2k 🗨️ 4.1k ⟲ 8.6k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>ushijima ✓ @ushijima</b><br/>i didn’t do anything.<br/>4.0k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 8.3k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>miya atsumu ✓ @atsumu</b><br/>@ushijima what happened to being interested in the development ay<br/>3.8k 🗨️ 3.6k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p>↳ <b>ushijima ✓ @ushijima</b><br/>@atsumu he wasn’t supposed to know.<br/>3.0k 🗨️ 3.2k ⟲ 7.4k ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i've been on twitter way too much these days ,,,, my updates will be much slower too , i'm so sorry <br/>i keep listening to heather lmao it's a top tier song</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/atsujq">my twitter !!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. miya twins supremacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miya twins wrecking Twitter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>iwaizumi: v league is starting soon</p><p> </p><p>hinata: cool we winning again then</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: ^^</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: you can try.</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: we did , and we won ＼(￣▽￣)／</p><p>tsumu: just repeat it</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: .</p><p> </p><p>komori: ahEM yall aint the only teams in the division 1 v league</p><p> </p><p>kags: we might as well be</p><p> </p><p>gao:</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa:</p><p> </p><p>komori:</p><p> </p><p>aran:</p><p> </p><p>yaku: …yikes</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: ᵈᵒ ᶦ ˡᵃᵘᵍʰ</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: yes</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: this escalated quick</p><p> </p><p>kags: oops</p><p> </p><p>komori: fuck u</p><p>komori: i’m gonna beat your ass in the match</p><p> </p><p>kags: ull lose</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: HELPSKJDS</p><p> </p><p>komori: shut up simp</p><p>komori: one thing i’m winning at is love compared to u</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: CHILE</p><p> </p><p>aran: uhm</p><p> </p><p>kags: .</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: did he lie</p><p> </p><p>hinata: dont drag me into this</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: he didn’t though</p><p> </p><p>hinata:</p><p> </p><p>gao: u set urself up there</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: that some clown shit going on</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: can we not let this go any further</p><p> </p><p>yaku: shut up let the drama unfold</p><p> </p><p>komori: yeah we all know it’ll end up in #KAGEHINA again</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: i want out of here.</p><p> </p><p>aran: seconded</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HOSHIUMI KOURAI </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@hoshi</strong>
</p><p>#KAGEHINA</p><p>4.6k 🗨️ 4.5k ⟲ 9.7k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>ninja shouyou! </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@hinata.s</strong></p><p>what the fuck</p><p>4.4k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 8.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>HOSHIUMI KOURAI </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@hoshi</strong></p><p>@hinata.s dont curse child</p><p>3.9k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>komori !! </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@komorimotoya</strong></p><p>i second that &lt;3</p><p>3.6k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 7.7k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</strong></p><p>stan hoshiumi for giving us banger tweets</p><p>743 🗨️ 926 ⟲ 2.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hinata: hoshiumi-san i hope you kys</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: lmaoooo</p><p> </p><p>gao: calm down he aint wrong</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: i think hes gonna blow a fuse</p><p> </p><p>komori: lol deserved</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: fuck already thanks</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: release the gay</p><p> </p><p>yaku: the way you guys are talking as if kageyama isn’t here</p><p> </p><p>kags: .</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: ouch</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: deserved lmao</p><p> </p><p>kags: shut up ur salty im better than u at serving</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: please you can’t even get a boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>kags: why is that ur only comeback</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: because it obviously works</p><p> </p><p>kags:</p><p> </p><p>aran: waiting for the twitter war</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: please don’t encourage them.</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: encourage them, i want to see how it goes</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: what sakusa says goes lets do this</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>miya atsumu </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@atsumu</strong>
</p><p>rt for a tbh</p><p>5.2k 🗨️ 7.9k ⟲ 11.8k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>@kagetobio tbh you should hurry up and get a boyfriend :/</p><p>5.7k 🗨️ 6.7k ⟲ 10.6k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>kageyama </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@kagetobio</strong></p><p>@atsumu fuck off i didn’t even rt</p><p>4.8k 🗨️ 5.4k ⟲ 9.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HOSHIUMI KOURAI </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@hoshi</strong>
</p><p>people be like: stop using my relationship status against me and wont get a bf even though its right there</p><p>5.1k 🗨️ 5.0k ⟲ 11.6k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>kageyama </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@kagetobio</strong></p><p>who asked</p><p>4.4k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 8.5k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>komori !! </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@komorimotoya</strong></p><p>@kagetobio dude he didn’t even tag you you brought this upon yourself</p><p>3.9k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 6.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ushijima </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@ushijima</strong>
</p><p>#KAGEHINA</p><p>5.9k 🗨️ 5.9k ⟲ 14.8k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>kageyama </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@kagetobio</strong></p><p>if u know how i feel why would u say that??? like u put me in such an uncomfortable position like u know im not happy </p><p>4.5k 🗨️ 7.4k ⟲ 9.1k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>@kagetobio DUDE PLEASE SKFHJSKKS</p><p>3.9k 🗨️ 3.6k ⟲ 7.8k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>HOSHIUMI KOURAI </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@hoshi</strong></p><p>JOINING THE CULT I SEE</p><p>4.3k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 8.2k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>jackalders @ #KAGEHINA cult @alders_stan</strong></p><p>USHIJIMA DID THAT</p><p>583 🗨️ 326 ⟲ 1.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</strong>
</p><p>everyone be watching the v league cause a war</p><p>1.1k 🗨️ 1.0k ⟲ 2.7k ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kags: ushijima-san why</p><p>kags: w h y</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: the reactions were amusing.</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: you even got tobio-kun to quote kim kardashian</p><p>tsumu: it’s a win to me</p><p> </p><p>komori: loving how hinata decided to disappear</p><p> </p><p>hinata: im right here bitch</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: pls this is too funny fhsldfhds</p><p> </p><p>kags: to u</p><p> </p><p>aran: everyone but u</p><p> </p><p>kags:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>kags muted national team here we go</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: PLS SJDSHSSHDHS</p><p> </p><p>yaku: congrats on getting on his last nerve</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>kageyama </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@kagetobio</strong>
</p><p>how to get new teammates</p><p>5.9k 🗨️ 5.6k ⟲ 12.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>sakusa k. </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@sakusa</strong></p><p>shut the fuck up &lt;3</p><p>5.4k 🗨️ 5.2k ⟲ 11.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>smash hinata &lt;3</p><p>5.7k 🗨️ 5.6k ⟲ 11.2k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>BOKUTO HEY </strong><strong>✓</strong><strong> @bokutokoutarou</strong></p><p>don’t &lt;3</p><p>5.1k 🗨️ 4.9k ⟲ 9.6k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>iwaizumi hajime @iwachan</strong></p><p>just deal with it</p><p>3.3k 🗨️ 3.2k ⟲ 6.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ninja shouyou! </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@hinata.s</strong>
</p><p>how to kill miya atsumu</p><p>5.4k 🗨️ 5.8k ⟲ 12.0k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya onigiri @ OPEN IN YOKOHAMA </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@miyaonigiri</strong></p><p>pay me</p><p>5.1k 🗨️ 5.2k ⟲ 11.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>@miyaonigiri 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。you love me &lt;3</p><p>4.5k 🗨️ 4.7k ⟲ 10.6k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya onigiri @ OPEN IN YOKOHAMA </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@miyaonigiri</strong></p><p>@atsumu you wish onii-chan &lt;3</p><p>44.2k 🗨️ 29.5k ⟲ 95.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>@miyaonigiri congrats on starting chaos , i’ll be waiting for the clout &lt;3</p><p>18.4k 🗨️ 12.0k ⟲ 29.8k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ninja shouyou! </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@hinata.s</strong>
</p><p>tried to bully atsumu and his twin got a viral tweet from it instead dhmu</p><p>5.4k 🗨️ 5.8k ⟲ 12.0k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HOSHIUMI KOURAI </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@hoshi</strong>
</p><p>miya twins really said uno reverse their legacy lives on</p><p>4.6k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 9.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</strong>
</p><p>my skin is clear , my crops are thriving , my grades are up , the sun is shining , this day couldn’t get any better</p><p>1.3k 🗨️ 1.2k ⟲ 3.1k ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my school break ( for only a week ) just started , might try to pull out one to two oneshots that all consist of atsumu because i love him that much</p><p>please leave comments , thank you !!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/atsujq">my twitter !!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. sakuatsu who ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lacking summaries , but this was a mess</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven't updated in so long and it'll be even longer soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsumu: i’ve decided to be heterophobic &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>aran: oh great what happened this time</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: str8 couple made out in front of me ew</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: push them aside</p><p> </p><p>komori: shoot them</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: i should’ve dammit</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: should i be concerned</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: nah</p><p> </p><p>gao: totally believable</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: thanks</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: no it isn’t</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: shhh</p><p> </p><p>yaku: ah to go back to the times i considered the russian national team instead</p><p> </p><p>komori: go then</p><p> </p><p>hinata: wow</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: where is this conversation going.</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: dont be homophobic</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: fuck you.</p><p> </p><p>kags: i-</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: HELPSKDSKD</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: i hate it here</p><p> </p><p>komori: felt</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>miya atsumu </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@atsumu</strong>
</p><p>straight couples keep it in your pants instead of showing affection in public challenge</p><p>4.6k 🗨️ 4.8k ⟲ 9.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>suna rintarou </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@sunarin</strong></p><p>i was gonna say something about this but u would totally beat me up rn so</p><p>4.3k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 7.8k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>@sunarin glad ya know when to keep it to yourself &lt;3</p><p>4.0k 🗨️ 3.7k ⟲ 7.1k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>⟲</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>  suna rintarou retweeted</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>miya osamu</strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@osamiya</strong>
</p><p>rin was scared to say it so i will , he was spouting bullcrap about how gay he is for (redacted) &lt;3</p><p>4.5k 🗨️ 4.9k ⟲ 8.2k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>keep that energy when i’m strangling you five seconds after this</p><p>4.3k 🗨️ 4.1k ⟲ 7.7k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>suna rintarou </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@sunarin</strong></p><p>redacted , please come over to save my bf from a rabid setter thank u</p><p>3.9k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 7.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>kiyoomi – rintarou</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi: no</p><p> </p><p>rintarou: i tried</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</strong>
</p><p>question of the day , are sakuatsu not together and oblivious or are they together and trying to keep it a secret and failing</p><p>1.3k 🗨️ 1.9k ⟲ 4.6k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>komori !! </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@komorimotoya</strong></p><p>yes</p><p>4.8k 🗨️ 4.6k ⟲ 8.2k ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sakusa: how to kill cousin without leaving traces</p><p> </p><p>komori: no</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: is atsumu finally dead.</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: fuck off bitch i’m the one doing the killin this time</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: thats too bad then</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: tf</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: anyways we havent talked about kagehina in a hot minute and that feels wrong</p><p> </p><p>hinata: why</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: why not</p><p> </p><p>kags: no</p><p> </p><p>gao: yes</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: this is painful to read but pls continue</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: when yall getting together</p><p> </p><p>hinata: never</p><p> </p><p>aran: manifesting kagehina by this month</p><p> </p><p>yaku: manifesting kagehina this week</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: manifesting kagehina</p><p> </p><p>kags: manifesting atsumu as a benchwarmer- oh wait</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: unlike you , i have a variety of insults that actually affect you</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: he says , as rintarou texts me about how to stop atsumu from screaming about kageyama</p><p> </p><p>tsumu:</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: u were saying</p><p> </p><p>kags: lol</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: i wholeheartedly believe that if at least 3 of us tweet kagehina at the same time, we get the hashtag trending in a matter of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: bet</p><p> </p><p>komori: i’m in</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: wait that sounds fun</p><p> </p><p>gao: what the fuck</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>komori !! </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@komorimotoya</strong>
</p><p>#KAGEHINA : enemies to reluctant teammates to lovers</p><p>6.3k 🗨️ 7.7k ⟲ 19.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ushijima </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@ushijima</strong>
</p><p>#KAGEHINA</p><p>6.2k 🗨️ 8.1k ⟲ 21.5k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BOKUTO HEY </strong>
  <strong>✓</strong>
  <strong> @bokutokoutarou</strong>
</p><p>put #KAGEHINA in your dn so that kageyama cries</p><p>7.6k 🗨️ 7.3k ⟲ 19.1k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>hyakuzawa </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@hyakuzawayuudai</strong>
</p><p>#KAGEHINA !!!!!!!!</p><p>4.6k 🗨️ 6.8k ⟲ 16.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kags: i despise you all</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: free clout</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: good point</p><p> </p><p>hinata: how to delete someone elses tweet</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: bully them into it</p><p> </p><p>hinata: @bokubro i have a video of you when you were drunk a week ago</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: fuck</p><p> </p><p>aran: deserved</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: yes i support kagehina yes i wanna bully y’all</p><p>tsumu: @komori omi showed me a pic of you as a kid</p><p> </p><p>komori: KIYO ??</p><p> </p><p>sakusa:</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: hyakuzawa is an angel lets not bully him</p><p>hoshi: ushijima is ….. ushijima so no</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: this is fan behaviour</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: and what about it</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: i hate it here</p><p> </p><p>yaku: been knew</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BOKUTO HEY </strong>
  <strong>✓</strong>
  <strong> @bokutokoutarou</strong>
</p><p>moans</p><p>7.6k 🗨️ 7.5k ⟲ 9.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>BYE DSIHFSJD</p><p>4.2k 🗨️ 4.0k ⟲ 7.5k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>HOSHIUMI KOURAI </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@hoshi</strong></p><p>ayo wtf</p><p>4.1k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 7.2k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>iwaizumi hajime @iwachan</strong></p><p>dude what</p><p>2.7k 🗨️ 2.5k ⟲ 5.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BOKUTO HEY </strong>
  <strong>✓</strong>
  <strong> @bokutokoutarou</strong>
</p><p>MOANS</p><p>5.3k 🗨️ 5.7k ⟲ 9.7k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>ninja shouyou! </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@hinata.s</strong></p><p>i am at MY LIMIT</p><p>4.1k 🗨️ 4.4k ⟲ 7.8k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳<strong> akaashi keiji @akakeiji</strong></p><p>.</p><p>1.1k 🗨️ 1.2k ⟲ 4.5k ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tsumu: BOKKUN ??? DJFHJSDS</p><p> </p><p>yaku: horny mf</p><p> </p><p>komori: felt that</p><p> </p><p>gao: DUDE YOU HAVE A BF</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: yikes jealous much , i still can try to hook u up-</p><p> </p><p>gao: n o</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: bring the attention back to me</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: gladly</p><p>iwaizumi: now what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>hinata: akaashi-sans comment makes me think yall didnt fuck so</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: i-</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: so he’s just horny and sex-deprived</p><p> </p><p>kags: i refuse to see</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: akaashi-kun lives in toyko, no?</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: EXACTLY</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: no no imagine osaka to sendai then</p><p> </p><p>aran: its okay you can say kagehina</p><p> </p><p>hinata: ojiro-san wtf</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: not tsumu saying this while travelling to sendai every two weeks</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: ..dude?</p><p> </p><p>gao: self-projection</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: shut up it’ll only be tokyo soon</p><p>tsumu: @hinata just date tobio-kun man , then suffer w me</p><p> </p><p>kags: this is why no one likes u</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: i don’t speak single</p><p> </p><p>kags: fuck u</p><p> </p><p>yaku: atsumu is scarily confident in his relationship status</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: i’m doing this in advance</p><p> </p><p><strong>sakusa muted</strong> <strong>national team here we go</strong></p><p> </p><p>komori: cuz-</p><p> </p><p>yaku: i literally wasn’t going to ask him anything</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: yeah but i was so</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: you are the root of all our problems.</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: ouch but true</p><p> </p><p>kags: yeah usually</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: …u guys good there?</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: obv not</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: so about kagehina</p><p> </p><p>hinata: so about u tweeting moans</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: “sakusa: so he’s just horny and sex-deprived”</p><p> </p><p>aran: at least there’s honesty</p><p> </p><p>gao: at what cost</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: horny mfs</p><p> </p><p>hinata: atsumu where are u again</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: ,,,</p><p>tsumu: sendai</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: leave</p><p> </p><p>yaku: you mean you couldn’t connect the dots after seeing his twitter</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: have u met them</p><p> </p><p>yaku: fair enough</p><p> </p><p>komori: tell suna to get his ass back in tokyo soon</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: he says one more day</p><p> </p><p>komori: bitch</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: don’t shoot the messenger</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>suna rintarou </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@sunarin</strong>
</p><p>@komorimotoya you missed me ? &lt;3</p><p>4.3k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 8.1k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>komori !! </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@komorimotoya</strong></p><p>no pls rot</p><p>4.0k 🗨️ 3.7k ⟲ 7.7k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>suna rintarou </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@sunarin</strong></p><p>@komorimotoya &lt;/3</p><p>3.2k 🗨️ 3.3k ⟲ 7.0k ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my exams are starting in a week so i won't be writing or updating for three to four week for my studies and it's also why i havem't updated in so long , but thank you for 10k hits , i didn't think anyone would like it because i started it as a joke </p><p>my twitter is atsujq , currently deactivated till 9th october !!</p><p>leave comments, thankuu !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. miya twins miya twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i say miya supremacy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha i'm back ,,,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsumu: my day be so fine and BOOM kagehina &lt;/3</p><p> </p><p>kags: i hate you with a burning passion.</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: hinata is coming for your throat</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: with that height ???</p><p> </p><p>hinata: where the FUCK r u</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: tokyo</p><p> </p><p>hinata: damn it</p><p> </p><p>komori: a for effort</p><p> </p><p>gao: what effort</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: you really asked to be put on his hitlist</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: finally pls die</p><p> </p><p>aran: no</p><p> </p><p>hinata: yes</p><p> </p><p>yaku: me thanking every deity out there that i don’t play in japan:</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: you’re right, i should leave.</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: USHI NOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>kags: ykw go ahead</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: cold</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: as expected</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: until someone brings up kagehina</p><p> </p><p>hinata: omi-san why</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: i’ve seen you and atsumu’s texts</p><p> </p><p>hinata: .</p><p>hinata: @tsumu</p><p> </p><p>tsumu:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>tsumu muted national team here we go</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>komori: andddd atsumu’s dead</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ninja shouyou! </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@hinata.s</strong>
</p><p>@atsumu get tf back to osaka let me at u</p><p>4.1k 🗨️ 4.4k ⟲ 8.9k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>uhm , no , anyways</p><p>4.0k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 7.7k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>miya atsumu </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@atsumu</strong>
</p><p>break &lt;3</p><p>[picture of Atsumu, Sakusa, Osamu and Suna in Onigiri Miya.]</p><p>4.7k 🗨️ 4.8k ⟲ 9.5k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>BOKUTO HEY </strong><strong>✓</strong><strong> @bokutokoutarou</strong></p><p>COACH LET U LEAVE???</p><p>4.4k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 8.2k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>@bokutokoutarou we call it “ family affairs “ &lt;3</p><p>3.9k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 7.9k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>suna rintarou </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@sunarin</strong></p><p>@bokutokoutarou we actually call it lying but it sounds like a you problem</p><p>3.6k 🗨️ 3.8k ⟲ 7.3k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>BOKUTO HEY </strong><strong>✓</strong><strong> @bokutokoutarou</strong></p><p>@sunarin i-</p><p>3.2k 🗨️ 2.9k ⟲ 6.5k ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>miya osamu </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@osamiya</strong>
</p><p>the number of clowns just doubled ( not kiyoomi , we’re all glad you’re here )</p><p>5.0k 🗨️ 4.8k ⟲ 9.5k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>sakusa k. </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@sakusa</strong></p><p>figured so</p><p>4.7k 🗨️ 4.7k ⟲ 9.1k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>bitch</p><p>4.5k 🗨️ 4.7k ⟲ 8.9k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>suna rintarou </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@sunarin</strong></p><p>excuse me</p><p>3.8k 🗨️ 3.9k ⟲ 7.6k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>atsumu stan | #SAKUATSU @godtsumu</strong></p><p>living for their interactions</p><p>823 🗨️ 636 ⟲ 2.1k ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hinata: bokuto-san is throwing a fit</p><p> </p><p>gao: over kagehina not being canon?</p><p> </p><p>kags: how the fuck did we get here</p><p> </p><p>yaku: i don’t want to know</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: KEIJIS BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO WEEKS AND I HAVE NOTHING FOR HIM</p><p>bokubro: WHAT DO I DO</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: get him something.</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: BUT WHAT</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: he’s your boyfriend, how the fuck am i supposed to know?</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: damn</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: what does he like</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: I DONTKNOW RN MY BRAIN ISNT WORKING</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: it’s never working</p><p> </p><p>aran: ask him subtly</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: HOW</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: why do you have to answer every fucking reply with a question-</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: BECAUSE I NEED HELP?????????</p><p> </p><p>sakusa: uh yeah no</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: SOMEONE NOT SAKUSA HELP ME</p><p> </p><p>komori: take him out !</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: WHERE</p><p> </p><p>komori:</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: dude</p><p>hoshi: where does he like to go to</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: UHM</p><p> </p><p>kags: this isnt working</p><p> </p><p>tsumu: nothing’s ever fuckin working</p><p> </p><p>hinata: bring him to dinner!</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: WHAT KIND</p><p> </p><p>komori: your dick</p><p> </p><p>gao: do not</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: think about it yourself? you know him better than the rest of us do.</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: did u not read he said he cant think</p><p> </p><p>ushijima: fuck you.</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: da m n</p><p> </p><p>yaku: go bother kenma about it instead wtf we don’t even know akaashi that well</p><p> </p><p>bokubro: OKAY</p><p> </p><p>kags: rip kenma</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>kozume kenma </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@kodzuken</strong>
</p><p>can the owl stop bothering me about his gay crisis .</p><p>10.8k 🗨️ 9.5k ⟲ 23.6k ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>bokubro: he just said food.</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: then theres ur mf answer goodbye</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>sakusa k. </strong>
  <strong>✓ </strong>
  <strong>@sakusa</strong>
</p><p>how do you stop the twins from fighting every minute</p><p>6.0k 🗨️ 5.8k ⟲ 7.6k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>aran </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@ojiroaran</strong></p><p>past experiences tell me to just ignore it and hope for the best</p><p>6.5k 🗨️ 5.9k ⟲ 8.0k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>suna rintarou </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@sunarin</strong></p><p>i gotchu @kita.shinsuke</p><p>4.3k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 6.0k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>kita shinsuke</strong> <strong>@kita.shinsuke</strong></p><p>@sunarin god no i’m not dealing with this anymore</p><p>4.4k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 6.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>miya atsumu </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@atsumu</strong></p><p>m hurt omi &lt;/3</p><p>4.4k 🗨️ 4.2k ⟲ 6.4k ♡</p><p> </p><p>↳ <strong>sakusa k. </strong><strong>✓ </strong><strong>@sakusa</strong></p><p>@atsumu suffer</p><p>6.0k 🗨️ 5.8k ⟲ 7.6k ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hinata: what’s the chemical formula of HCl</p><p> </p><p>atsumu: dude</p><p> </p><p>yaku: sos</p><p> </p><p>aran: “what is the chemical name of hydrochloric acid”</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi: are u high</p><p> </p><p>hinata: maybe</p><p> </p><p>kags: what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>hoshi: dude you ain’t all that smart either sit down</p><p> </p><p>hyakuzawa: this is a mess</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so my exams ended 3 weeks ago but i started hxh and genshin so i got obsessed and i forgot about writing uh</p><p>anyways my genshin code is 813031401 in asian server giggles </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/atsujq">twt !!</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so sorry for not posting anything for almost a month, school came back and i couldn't stay up like usual to write.  but i have a week's worth of break now so i'll write and do art this week,, i've got 3 wips to finish and 2 other oneshot ideas hff</p><p>i don't usually do chapters, so i might not consistently update, sorry-</p><p>all that aside, stay safe !! leave kudos and comments !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>